Puckleberry
by starkidgleekk
Summary: Puckleberry or Finchel? It's up to Rachel, will she choose her 'soul mate' Finn, or Puck the one she always ends up with. *I don't own Glee or it's characters* *I suck at summaries the story is better.*  Most characters are used
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Rachel Berry was the annoying girl that everyone wants to punch in the face, and Puck was the bad boy that every girl wanted. Rachel is dating Finn who were soul mates and Puck is dating Lauren Zizes, a complete Bad-ass, and despite Puck's thoughts on love he knew he loved her, loved her than anything else in the world, but it wasn't Lauren. He wants Rachel, she is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, though she can be a real pain in the ass, she has a warm heart. But she doesn't think that way about him; she is head-over heels in love with Finn his best friend since kindergarten, but as the days pass she sees him in a different way. So who does she pick Finn or Puck?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Choir Room**_

Puck was sitting next to Lauren at glee rehearsals plucking his guitar; Lauren was having a thumb war with Mercedes. Kurt was sitting next to Tina and Mike giving them unwanted fashion advice, that made Puck chuckle. Finn and Rachel walked in holding hands. Rachel was wearing a skirt and her usual sweater and Finn, like Puck, was wearing his jersey and jeans. They sat in front of Puck and Lauren and Puck could smell Rachel's $20 perfume from Macy's. She turned around and smiled her perfect smile at him. They have been friends since he helped her out of her nose job. Finn turned his head and gave him a nod. Puck and Finn have been friends since kindergarden. They met on the junior football league and bonded over their favorite cartoon. Finn was like a brother to him, but things changed when he got Quinn pregnant and made out with Rachel. He felt bad but he couldn't help himself, he didn't just date Rachel because his mom wanted him to date a Jewish girl, he dated her because he actually liked her. He liked the fact that she cared so much about music; that she was willing to do anything to get what she wanted. Though most people hate her, he knows she has a warm heart.

"Alright guys listen up," Mr. Schuester said, "This week we are going to sing duets, and before you pick partners I put everyone's name in a hat, Kurt you pick the first name."

"Lauren" he smiled.

"Okay, Quinn your turn"

"Artie" she smiled and gave him a high-five.

"Finn" Mr. Schuester said.

"Mercedes" he said in a half- happy tone, Mercedes scared him.

"Okay Mike you're up"

"Brittany" he said walking back to a worried Tina.

"Puck, pick your partner"

Puck walked up and picked out a name _'Tina' _it said.

"Rachel" he said. Finn looked a little worried; he didn't fully trust Puck alone with his girlfriend.

"That means Tina and Santana you two are partners," Mr. Schuester said.

"Great" Santana said sarcastically. Puck took the other two names out of the hat and threw them in the trash and walked back to his seat giving Rachel a small smile.

"Okay, the performances will go as they picked, so Kurt, Lauren be ready tomorrow" The bell rang and they walked out of the choir room. Puck said bye to Lauren and walked to his locker that was across from Rachel. He switched his books and listened in on Rachel and Finn's conversation.

"I understand your worry, Finn but trust me, I don't think of Puck that way." Rachel said pecking him on the cheek.

"Fine but if he tries anything tell me, okay"

"No need to be so paranoid." She said. The bell rang again and they headed separate ways. Puck and Rachel were in the same English class so they were going the same way.

"Rachel" Puck said catching up to her.

"Don't think that I'm happy about this Puck, and there will be no repeat of last year, I'm never kissing you again" She said looking forward.

"Whoa who said I wanted to kiss you, I'm with Lauren remember, I just wanted to see what song we're singing seeing as you probably already picked it out" Puck said following her to her seat.

"I did, we're singing 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. Meet me in the auditorium after school to rehearse." She smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it" Puck said sarcastically, but when she wasn't looking he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't write big chapters and I'll try my hardest to write as fast as I can. Please review, I make stupid mistakes.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own any songs or characters. The artists and song name will be announced.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_**Auditorium**_

Puck was lying on his back on the floor of the dusty stage in the auditorium. He was listening to AC DC with his eyes closed and started humming along to the music. He heard footsteps and sat up; Rachel had stormed in and sat at the piano.

"Uh, you okay," Puck, said, turning off his Ipod.

"NO!" she yelled, "Quinn and Artie stole our song!"

"So we choose another one, no big deal"

"How can you be so calm?"

"How can you be so angry? Honestly Rachel you're so-" he paused, "Just relax, you get stressed out over nothing" Rachel looked at her hands in her lap. Puck sighed and sat next to her.

"Sorry" he said.

"No, you're right, it's just Quinn ruins everything." she said in a soft tone.

"Don't let her bring you down, do you have another song?"

"Well there is this one song that I really like but I don't know if it's a kind of song we should sing.""I don't really care," he said smiling.

Rachel laughed, "It's called 'We'll be a dream' by We the Kings featuring Demi Lovato." She said handing him song sheets.

"Of course you have song sheets of this song." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up Noah," she mocked. Rachel was the only person who called Puck, Noah. Usually he hated it but when she said his name, it sounded natural. He smiled and picked up his guitar, he looked Rachel in the eyes and started singing.

"_Do you remember the nights_

_We'd stay up just laughing_

_Smiling for hours_

_At anything_

_Remember the nights_

_We drove around crazy in love_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream"_

He finished and there was a moment where all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Rachel picked up her part and started singing as Puck moved closer.

"_Do you remember the nights_

_We made our way dreaming_

_Hoping of being_

_Someone big_

_We were so young then_

_We were too crazy_

_In love"_

They grew even closer when they started singing together.

"_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream"_They finished with their noses barely toughing. They panted and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

'_Stop, you did this to fin once you can't do it again' _Puck thought. Rachel started to move closer, closing her eyes, Puck's bottom lip quivered and he quickly moved away.

"Uh, I think we messes up our harmonies" he said standing up and walking around the piano.

"Um" Rachel said looking around. "I have to meet Finn for our date tonight," she said grabbing her things.

"Don't suck his face off" Puck said in an unconvincing sarcastic tone. Rachel laughed a fake laugh and walked out quickly. Puck sat back down at the piano and rested his face in his hands. He felt his phone ring in his pocket.

'**Hey, you're taking me out tonight'** Lauren texted.

'**Why'** he replied.

'**Because I said so, 8 o'clock, breadsticks. Be there' **She texted.

Puck smiled at his phone, one of the many things he loved about Lauren is that she took control, there weren't any awkward 'will you go out on a date with me' type moments. He wouldn't do anything to mess up this relationship, would he?

* * *

><strong>Please review. Chapter 3 will be posted probably tomorrow. School starts soon, so this story might develop slowly.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_**Breadsticks**_

Puck arrived at 8:15, and Lauren was there sipping on a lemonade.

"You're late" she said setting down her cup.

"Sorry, my mom-"

"What ever," she said; Puck kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

"What song are you and Kurt doing?" Puck asked.

"Some song where I sing back up, I don't really care. I ordered what we usually get."

"Okay"

"So what are you and your hot Jewish American princess singing""Uh 'We'll be a Dream'"

"We the Kings?"

"Yep," Puck smiled, remembering their moment in the auditorium. Then he heard a loud laugh, he turned around to see Finn and Rachel walking in with smiles on their faces. He loved the sound of her laugh, it was cute and funny. He lost his smile and turned back around to Lauren, hoping they wouldn't see them.

"Hey guys" Lauren called.

'_Crap' _he thought.

"Hey," Finn waved, they walked over and Puck fist-pounded Finn. They stood in and awkward silence, Lauren was playing with her nail polish, Puck was looking at Rachel, Rachel was looking anywhere but Puck and Finn was standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well our tables over there so," Rachel said pulling Finn.

They had a table across the room, and Puck had perfect view of Rachel. They kissed before they sat down and right after Rachel looked at Puck and he knew she was sending him a message. The whole night he just stared at Rachel only to glance back at Lauren to make sure she didn't see him staring.

'_She belongs with me,' _he thought_, 'But I can't take her away from Finn again, and we just started to become friends again. How do I even know she wants me, she's probably just attracted to my bad-assness. Please, I'm smoking hot, who wouldn't want this?'_

_**Puck's room (later that night)**_

"_Puck" Puck hears Rachel say._

"_Rachel?" he screamed, "Rachel where are you."_

"_Over here" she whispered in his ear. He turned around quickly to see her in her Brittany Spears outfit. He let out a breath and pulled her into a passionate kiss, they laid on the floor slowly pulling off their clothes, Rachel was in her bra and Puck was shirtless, he leaned up and kissed her, when he pulled away and opened her eyes, Finn was behind her, his arm crossed._

"_Finn" Puck said pushing a half naked Rachel off him._

"_Again Puck," Finn began stepping closer, "You're going after my girl again. If you had some balls in the first place she would be yours and you wouldn't have to take her from me."_

_Rachel came up behind him and started rubbing his chest. Lauren came up behind Finn in her wrestling uniform._

"_Do you really want to cheat on the girl that could snap you like a twig?" she asked cracking her neck. Rachel pulled him into a kiss and he had his eyes open looking back and forth from Lauren to Finn._

He woke up in a cold sweat in his bedroom panting at his strange dream. _'Just a dream Puckerman, relax.' _he thought. He crinkled his nose and laid down, putting a pillow over his face and letting out a groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Sorry this wasn't up sooner. I'm writing chapter 4 now :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Choir room**_

Puck sulked in; he had not gotten much sleep after his dream. Puck always wanted more, like now, he had an awesome girlfriend but he wanted more, and more in this case was Rachel, but getting Rachel meant losing Finn and Lauren.

Rachel was sitting alone; Kurt was talking to Lauren who was in front of Rachel. Brittany was kissing Artie's ear and Santana was sitting in Sam's lap. Puck sat next to Rachel; she smelled differently, more like lilac than lavender.

"You okay?" She asked putting her hand on his knee.

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night, where's Finn?" he asked.

"Oh, he got food poisoning from his dinner last night" she said crossing her legs.

"That sucks, so do you want to rehearse later, football got canceled,"

"Sure," she said smiling.

Mr. Schuester walked in putting his bag on the piano, "Okay Kurt, Lauren ready?"

"More than ever Mr. Schue" Kurt said.

* * *

><p>They finished with Kurt belting out a high note.<p>

"Good job guys but next time, Kurt, duets mean two people not one person and a background singer" He smiled. Kurt smiled and went back to his seat followed by Lauren.

"Okay, we have time for Quinn and Artie if you guys are ready" They got up and Quinn sat on a stool. They started singing but Puck was not paying attention. He couldn't stop thinking of his dream. Sometimes Rachel was worth losing Finn and Lauren. Just the fact that he knows all her perfumes and her favorite songs and artist told him he would never love someone like he loved Rachel. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

'**I need you to pick up your sister and baby-sit her tonight-mom'**

'**She is 12 she does not need a babysitter and she can walk!'**

'**Noah Puckerman, do ad I say!'**

Puck rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. Quinn and Artie stopped singing and the bell rang.

"Good job guys, great stuff," Mr. Schue said.

Everyone started leaving the room.

"Hey, Rachel I can't rehearse I have to baby-sit" He said as they walked out the door.

"Well I can come over if you'd like"

Weird. "Uh sure, but I have to pick her up after school so,"

"I'll meet you at your car" she smiled.

"Okay" He said going to his science class.

* * *

><p>Puck walked to his car playing with his keys, he saw Rachel sitting on the trunk with her legs crosses. He smiled, and continued. She saw him and smiled.<p>

"I didn't think you'd actually showed up" he said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe Finn needed you, I don't know"

She laughed, "No his mom takes care of him, don't tell him I told you but he is a bit of a momma's boy."He laughed and unlocked her door, he opened it for her and after she got in, he closed it. He got in his side, started the car and drove to his sister's school.

"Why did you want to come anyway? It's jut one rehearsal"

"I guess I just wanted to see where the famous Noah Puckerman lived" she smiled. It's true; no one has ever been to Puck's house, not even Finn.

"Is it just you and your sister?" she asked.

"And my mom," he said pulling into his sister's school parking lot, "And since I know you're going to ask, our dad has never been in the picture"

"You and your sister must be close""I guess, I try to be a father figure, but an annoying brother at the same time, but she's still a pain in my ass" he smiled. He honked the horn and his sister walked up to the car and got in.

"Where's mom" she said.

"Stuck at work, Jasmine this is Rachel, Rachel that's my pain in the ass little sister Jasmine" he smiled.

"Shut it Noah, call me Jazzy" his sister said to Rachel while she smiled at Puck. Who started to pull out of the school.

"Nice to meet you" Rachel said looking at Puck, "You two look alike"

"Crap you mean I look like _that_" Jasmine said.

"Be happy, I'm gorgeous." Puck said.

They pulled up to Puck's house and went inside. It was a small house, once you walked in you were in the living room with a couch, a reclining chair and a TV. The kitchen was next to it then there was a hallway with 3 bedrooms and a bath room.

"Do you have homework?" Puck asked his sister putting his keys on the counter.

"Yeah, so?" she said sitting on the couch turning on the TV.

"Well, get to it" he said snatching the remote out of her hands.

"Why you don't do it and your passing classes."

"Barely, now don't be stupid go do it," He said handing her, her backpack. Jazzy rolled her eyes started to walk to her room. Rachel sat on the couch.

"She's the one you've told me about?" she asked Puck in a whisper.

He bit his lip and nodded.

"She is pretty, don't suck her face off" she smiled and shut her door.

"Kids repeat the weirdest things don't they?" Rachel said smiling at Puck.

He blushed, "uh… she"

"We should do our own homework, don't you think, set a good example?" she said picking up her school bag. Puck looked down as he got his bag, he sat next to her and they did their work in silence. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry for the wait guys, school is giving me alot of work. Please review, next chapter soon hopefully!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Puck's house**_

They had finished their work and it was about 6:30 pm. Puck was strumming his guitar and they were talking, just taking, about show's they liked, their families, glee club drama, which for the first time ever there wasn't any. They were talking when Rachel got a message. Her smile faded and she just put her phone back in her bag.

"Everything alright," he said.

"Yeah it's just Finn"

"He doesn't like that you're here does he?"

"Would you?" She said sitting back.

"I guess not" Puck said looking down.

They were silent for a moment, Puck started plucking his guitar.

"Don't think we don't know" She said looking at him.

"Know what"

"That you like me." she said. Before Puck could respond, his mom walked in with pizzas.

"I thought you were working late" Puck said standing up.

"I did too, turns out, I'm working late tomorrow. Who's this?" his mom said.

"Uh Rachel this is my mom, mom this is Rachel." he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Nice to meet you dear, are you staying for dinner." his mom said setting the pizzas on the table.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Rachel said looking at Puck.

"None sense come on. Jazzy dinner" she said.

Rachel sat next to Puck and talk to his mom the entire time. His mom was enjoying Rachel, mostly because she was a Jew. She didn't like Quinn at all, and Lauren she didn't like either. She thought Lauren was too controlling and demanding.

The clock read 8:30 and Rachel had to go home.

"I'll drive you," Puck said picking up his keys. Rachel nodded and walked out to the car. Before he left his mom grabbed his arm and gave him the 'I approve' look.

The car ride was mostly silent, unless a song came on that Rachel really liked, then she would sing and Puck would laugh. They arrived to Rachel's house 20 minutes. Puck walked around and opened her door for her.

They started to walk to her door, "You know as much of a gentleman Finn is, he doesn't open my door for me" she said looking forward.

"My mom told me to that no matter what" he said. They got the door and looked at each other.

"I had fun" Rachel said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, me too," He smiled. He contemplated kissing her but she opened the door and went inside before he could.

* * *

><p>'<em>Are you ready' Puck's mom said in a black gown.<em>

_Puck nodded and took his mom's hand and led her to her seat in the temple. He looked around, everyone in Glee club were there. Finn was standing at the alter in a tux. Jazzy was standing in a hot pink dress behind Kurt and Mercedes. Puck stood in front of Finn and music started playing. Rachel was walking down the isle in a white ball gown wedding dress, escorted by her two dads. She stopped and kissed each one twice on the cheek. She took his hands and gave her flowers to Mercedes. They stared at each other passionately; he stopped to look at his mom, who had tears in her eyes. _

"_I can't believe this is happening," Puck said. Rachel smiled._

"_I now" _beeeeeep _"husband" _beeeeep.

Puck woke up to his alarm clock; it was 6:30 in the morning, time for school. He walked to the kitchen and saw his little sister and mom snickering.

"What" he said yawning.

"_Rachel, I promise to love you for the rest of my life" _his sister mocked, "You talk in your sleep dude"

"You're walking home" he said walking to his room to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Coffee Shop**_

After Puck dropped his sister at school, he went to get a coffee. He saw Blaine and Kurt sitting across from each other. He gave them the 'sup nod' and they raised their coffee. Puck liked Kurt, he was actually a cool person, and Blaine too. He looked over to see Rachel talking to Finn and Mercedes, they were laughing about something, probable Finn's dumb ass. Rachel looked at him and winked, he felt butterflies on his stomach, and he just smiled and took his coffee. His phone beeped and he got a text message.

'**We need to talk- Lauren'**

'_Oh god' _he thought, that was never good.

_**Auditorium**_

Puck walked into the auditorium to meet Lauren.

"Hey babe what's up" Puck said leaning on the piano.

"I'm moving to Maine." she said in a blank expression.

"Wha- when" he said, he felt his heart break, though he was in love with Rachel, he did love Lauren, a lot.

"Tonight"

"TONIGHT, that's a little soon don't you think?"

"Well, actually, my parents told me last week"

Puck's jaw dropped, "You've known a whole week"

"I didn't know how to tell you."

He didn't want to fight this was their last moment together, without another word he pulled Lauren toward the choir room.

_**Choir Room**_

When they walked in Puck let go so everyone could say their goodbyes, Mr. Schue probably had told them. Puck picked up his guitar, he knew exactly what song he wanted to sing, '_It's Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday' _by Boys II Men, he heard his mom playing it in her room one day and thought it's not his style it's worth it. He picked up his guitar and sat in a stool in the front. He cleared his throat and started playing his guitar.

"_How do I say goodbye to what we had?The good times that made us laughOutweigh the bad.I thought we'd get to see foreverBut forever's gone awayIt's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.I don't know where this roadIs going to I know is where we've beenAnd what we've been we get to see tomorrowI hope it's worth all the waitIt's so hard to say goodbye to I'll take with me the memoriesTo be my sunshine after the rainIt's so hard to say goodbye to I'll take with me the memoriesTo be my sunshine after the rainIt's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday."_

He finished and looked up, he hadn't realized that people had joined in and were standing behind him, he didn't even realize Rachel her hand on his back. Lauren smiled her half smile and her phone rang.

"I have to go," she said. Puck just nodded, he waited for her at the door as she said goodbye, one thing about glee club, everyone could hate you and vis_e _versa but when you had to leave it was like saying goodbye to a family member; sad. Mr. Schue went up to Puck and put a hand on his shoulder, "Finn and Mercedes went before, take the rest of rehearsle off," he said. Thank god for Mr. Schue, as much as he wanted this glee club to succeed his students and their feelings came first.

Lauren walked toward him and he put his arm around her shoulders, they left hearing murmurs of 'bye Lauren'. They walked up to her car that was half-full.

"I have a lot more to pack so I better go," She said. Puck nodded and looked at her. She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Go get your girl Puckerman" she said, winking. He was confused and it took him a while to figure out that she meant, by the time she realized it, she had pulled out of the parking lot.

'**You didn't think I wouldn't notice' **she texted

'**I still love you, no matter what'**

'**I know, who wouldn't love this'**

'**Goodbye Lauren' **

'**Bye Noah'**

She never called him Noah, only Puckerman or babe. He walked to his car and just sat on the trunk. It was last block so he didn't have to go in after glee. He thought of what Lauren said, _'Go get your girl Puckerman'._ He laughed; leave it to Lauren to be one-step ahead. The bell rang and soon kids started to pour out of the school. He saw Rachel walk out with Finn's arm around her. He looked at his hands, got in his car and drove off to get his sister. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p><strong><span>No<span> songs are mine, please review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Puck's house (2 days later)**_

Puck was sitting on the couch helping his sister with her homework. In a way he is happy that Lauren moved, yes he would miss her terribly and they were now in different time zones, but she gave him her blessing to go after Rachel.

"What do you want for dinner" Puck asked getting up.

"I'm going over to my friend's house remember"

"I thought you were going on Friday?" he asked.

"It _is _Friday, dude I know you're sad Lauren left but come on," Jazzy said, "Anyway I'm done, and they're coming to get me in 10 minutes so I'm gonna go get ready,"

"Okay." he said shaking his head. The last two days he was wrapped up in his thoughts, they hadn't had Glee club either; Mr. Schue came down with a cold. Rachel had helped him; she was the only person to ask if he was okay. He lay on the couch closing his eyes, he just started drifting off to sleep when he heard 3 knocks on the door, and with a groan he got up and opened the door. It was Rachel standing there with pizza.

"I thought you could use a pick me up" she said walking in the door.

"Thanks," he smiled, "Won't Finn be mad?"

"He'll get over it" she said winking and setting the pizza on the table.

Puck burrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know why you're so nice to me, seeing as I was horrible to you." he said sitting down.

Rachel sat down next to Puck, practically on his lap, and put an arm around his shoulders, their noses a centimeter apart, "That's the past, I'm your friend, and right now you could use one." Her breath smelled like mint toothpaste, he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent, Rachel started to lean in when a car horn honked making them both jump.

"Bye Puck, see you tomorrow," Jazzy said kissing him on the head and waving to Rachel.

"Looks like it's just us" she said smiling.

Rachel and Puck spent the night sitting close to each other. They watched '_Easy A' _and ate pizza. Puck had his arm around her and she had her head on his chest. They talked about Lauren and how he missed her, the joked around about how now that Puck's a free man he can date whoever he wants. They made up a secret hand shake that was 30 seconds long, and they danced to music until they fell down on the couch. At 9:30 Rachel had to leave, Puck drove her home, and they started singing 'Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond:

"Where it began, I can't begin to know whenBut then I know it's growing strongOh, wasn't the spring, whoooAnd spring became the summerWho'd believe you'd come alongHands, touching hands, reaching outTouching me, touching youOh, sweet CarolineGood times never seem so goodI've been inclined to believe it never wouldAnd now I, I look at the night, whoooAnd it don't seem so lonelyWe fill it up with only two, ohAnd when I hurtHurting runs off my shoulderHow can I hurt when holding youOh, one, touching one, reaching outTouching me, touching youOh, sweet CarolineGood times never seem so goodOh I've been inclined to believe it never wouldOhhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good"

Memories of their short relationship passed through Puck's mind. He remembers singing to her in the choir room, seeing her smile that big smile, Finn's jealous face and Santana's bitch face. They way Rachel just smiled and sang along told Puck that he really did like her, he felt it in the pit of his stomach that she, Rachel Berry the girl who he threw a slushy in the face everyday, was the one for him. Puck could tell Rachel was thinking the same thing because she was smiling to herself.

They pulled up to Rachel house and again Puck opened her door and walked her to her house. They stood there just starring at each other; Puck remembered when she broke up with him, how it actually hurt, and a lot. His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel kissing him passionately, she grabbed his head and he put a hand on her back, pulling her closer. She pulled away and her dad opened the door quickly.

"Oh, hello No-Puck" he smiled.

"Mr. Berry" Puck said nodding.

Rachel walked inside and closed the door after a quick wink at Puck. Puck started dancing on the porch; he couldn't believe Rachel kissed him, not the other way around.

'_She likes me' _he thought still dancing. The porch light started flickering as if someone was flashing the light on and off. He stopped and looked behind him; Rachel was dancing like he was mocking him. He stuck his tongue out and she did the same. She shut the curtain and he got in his car and drove off.

'_Today could not have been any better.'_ he thought.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Puck's house**_

Puck woke up at 11:30 the next morning. He put on a muscle shirt and jeans; he ran his hands over his head to fix his hair. He walked out to see his mom asleep on the couch with the T.V on, the remote on her chest, and her leg dangling off the couch. He smile and lifted her leg back on the couch, took the remote, turned off the T.V and put a blanket on top of her. He kissed her on the top of her head and walked into the kitchen. He made himself some waffles and made his mom some eggs and toast. When he finished his breakfast, he put his mom's breakfast in the microwave. He walked back into his room and lat on his bed, contemplating texting Rachel. He was iffy about the kiss, even though he had enjoyed it, and he had, he thought of Finn.

'_She would never leave Finn,' _he thought _'Why can't things just go well for me. I wanted Quinn, had a baby with her and she chooses Finn, I want Rachel, she wants Finn-and me. I wonder what Rachel is thinking about, I should text her. No, no you don't want to seem eager- oh fuck it I am"_

He grabbed his phone and texted Rachel **'Hello my American Jew Princess' **he hesitantly hit 'send' andwaited for a reply. He started to make his bed; he changed his sheets and made it all nice.

Still no answer.

He picked up all his laundry and put it in the washing machine.

No answer.

After half an hour of waiting Puck finally got a message form Rachel

'**Hey, meet me at the park in half an hour'**

'_Yes'_ he thought. He grabbed his guitar- they always ended up playing music- and got in his car, and then he remembered his sister.

'**Mom's asleep, do you need me to pick you up'** he texted.

'**No, I'm staying till Sunday morning'**

'**K. Have fun kid'** He put his phone down and blasted his classic rock CD's.

_**The Park**_

Puck got to the park with 10 minutes to spare. He grabbed his things and started walking towards a park bench. He did not see Rachel so he sat down. He started strumming his guitar, tapping his foot as he played. He felt the cool breeze blow on his face and he smelt the flowers in the garden a couple feet away. Girls were giving him looks that meant they wanted him, and usually he would go for it but he loved Rachel, there was nothing that would change that.

Someone put their hands over his eyes "Guess Who" the voice said.

"Barbra Streisand" he said turning around, "Nope It's someone better."

Rachel smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She was holding a red-checkered picnic blanket and a brown basket that smelled like chocolate cake.

"Finn is spending the day with his family at Six Flags, apparently Blaine is going, but I didn't want to go." She said as they walked linking arms.

"Well I'm glad you stayed," he said. Their date was cliché; they sat under a tree that let just enough light through the leaves. It was about 88 degrees out with a slight breeze. She laid out PB&J sandwiches with chocolate milk.

"Really, chocolate milk?" he said raising an eyebrow.

She chuckled "It's actually really good, trust me"

He smiled and ate his sandwich with his chocolate milk. "Okay, it's not bad"

She laughed, "Thank you"

"I thought you were a vegan?" he said.

"I was, then I discovered chocolate cake so now I'm a what ever I want to eat type girl" Puck chuckled.

"So last night" Puck said smiling to himself.

Rachel looked at the floor, "It was a mistake,"

Puck's heart stopped, he could not believe what he was hearing. His stomach turned and his eyes burned, _'that. Hurt." _he thought.

He looked from left to right, "Please tell me you're joking," he said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm not, Puck I love _Finn_" she said grabbing his arm.

"Finn. Fucking Finn!" he said standing up. "He gets EVERYTHING! HE got you, Quinn, everyone loves him, he has two parents- even though ones not his dad but" he paused and looked down at Rachel. "_You _kissed _me_, Rachel Berry, and you enjoyed it." He grabbed his guitar and walked away, he only looked back before he got in his car, and she was packing up and taking short breaths. He felt bad for yelling at her, but he meant it. Finn was his best friend but he got everything he ever wanted. They bonded over their favorite cartoon but also the bonded abut the fact that they both did not have a dad. Puck was always jealous of Finn when they were ten they both wanted a Play Station 3, Finn got it and Puck got socks; when they were 14 Finn got to Six flags with friends for his birthday, Puck got Monopoly. Now in High School, even thought he got all the girls, Finn got the one's he really cared about.

Puck got in his car and drove home, he did not want to talk or do anything with anyone for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>SO sorry for the wait. School is rough.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Puck's house (Monday morning)**_

He spent the rest of the weekend alone, he didn't want to talk to anyone about Rachel, the only person he talked to was his sister, who couldn't stop talking about her new guy friend

"He is so cute Puck! He has brown hair and blue eyes, he's taller _and_ 6 months older" she said.

"What's his name?" Puck replied

"Bryan Goodling" she said biting on her thumb nail.

"I don't like him" Puck said, "Besides your only 12 you should still think he has cooties""I'm not a little girl Noah"

Puck turned around and handed her breakfast, she didn't even look at it. "Oh come on don't be mad just because I don't like your new boyfriend" he said. She turned her head the other way and he took a seat next to her, "Hypocrite" he muttered crossing his arms mocking her."What?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"You have never liked any of my girlfriends"

"Yeah well they were all bitches,"

Puck smiled and quickly kissed his sister on the top of her head.

"Gross" she said smiling.

Puck chuckled, "Just so you know, no guy will **ever** be good enough for _my _little sister." His sister leaned across the table and kissed himon the cheek.

"Come on we're going to be late" he said grabbing his stuff.

On their way to Jazzy's school they playfully slapped each other on the side of their thighs, laughing the entire way.

When they got there Jazzy stepped out of the car and said "Bye broski, love you".

"Bye pain in the ass, hate you" he smiled. Jazzy stuck her tongue out and walked inside. Puck started driving to his school. He loved his little sister more than anything in the world. When his dad left he was 8 and she was 4. His mom had to pick up more shifts at work to afford everything so Puck had to take care of his sister; he would walk her to and from school, tuck her in at night, and make her food. To Jazzy, Puck wasn't just her older brother, he was her best friend, she never looked at him like a father though, he was more of a nanny that a father. Puck didn't care much for his dad leaving; he hated him only because he left Jazzy behind. Puck once had a dream of Jazzy getting married and he was walking her down the isle. She had her hair up and wore a ball gown dress, he woke up before he had to give her away but Puck knew one day he was going to walk down that isle with his little sister on his arm and not be able to let go.

_**Choir Room**_

Everyone was talking, but again like in the coffee shop, Finn Rachel and Mercedes were looking at him and whispering. Rachel looked as if she was going to get up to talk to him but Puck looked away.

"Lady Issues" Kurt said sitting next to him.

Puck took a deep breath, "Yeah"

"You'll be fine, you're Noah Puckerman, you always get what you want" Kurt said patting his knee.

"Not this time" Puck said.

"Alrighty Santana, Tina your turn" Mr. Schue said. Brittany and Mike had sung when Lauren and Puck were in the parking lot before she left.

Santana and Tina stood at the front, "We'll be singing Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Beyonce"

"_[Tina] He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_[Santana] I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

_[Tina] He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar_

_[Santana] Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_[Santana] You never know_

_[Tina] Why are we the ones who suffer_

_[Santana] I have to let go_

_[Tina] He won't be the one to cry_

_[Tina] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Santana] Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_[Santana] I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_

_[Tina] I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again_

_[Santana] I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

_[Tina] You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

_[Santana] You never know_

_[Tina] When the pain and heartbreak's over_

_[Santana] I have to let go_

_[Tina] The innocence is gone_

_[Tina] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Santana] Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_[Santana] Tell me how to forgive you_

_When it's me who's ashamed_

_[Tina] And I wish could free you_

_Of the hurt and the pain_

_(Both) But the answer is simple_

_He's the one to blame_

_[Tina] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Santana] Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar"_

The club busted into applause, "Very good guys" Mr. Schue said, "Okay last duet Rachel and Puck." They stood up and sang "We'll be a Dream" by We the Kings and Demi Lovato. As he was singing Puck was watching Rachel, watching her hair move as she moved her head. Listening to that wonderful voice she had. She was so beautiful, and he wanted her more than anything. But she wanted Finn and there was nothing he could do about it.

"_When the lights go out _

_We'll be safe and sound _

_We'll take control of the world _

_Like it's all we have to hold on to _

_And we'll be a dream"_

As they finished Puck couldn't help himself, he kissed her on the spot. He felt her lips tense up and he stopped immediately. He looked around. Everyone's jaw were open, Mercedes and Kurt were smiling to themselves. He looked at Finn who had a blank expression on his face. Puck put his guitar down and walked out.

"_What did I do" _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm writing as much as I can, hopefully chapter 10 soon. Little Spoiler: I have a big turning point coming soon.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Hallway**_

Puck was sitting in front of his locker feeling terrible about what he had just done. They blank look on Finn's face made his stomach drop, he hadn't even looked at Rachel's face. He heard laughing coming from around the corner, it was Mercedes and Kurt. Puck hid so he didn't have to talk to them.

"I can't believe you and Rachel won." Finn said.

"I'm surprised Puck didn't know about the bet in the first place" Rachel said.

"I know, I thought Santana would have at least told him, she told everyone else" Kurt said.

"Well, Ms. Berry, we won, you made Puckerman fall in love with you within a week, pay up boys" Mercedes said holding her hand out in front of Kurt and Finn.

"I swear, I thought it would take two weeks" Finn said with a chuckle from Kurt in agreement.

"I'm just that good" Rachel said laughing.

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stepped out to show them that he heard everything. Mercedes saw him and jumped, she and Kurt looked at the floor, Finn looked up and Rachel looked as if she was about to say something.

Puck held up his hand, "Fuck you, all of you" he turned around and walked away. Puck's mind was blank he had no idea what to think.

'_This was all a, a.. _bet_?' _he thought, _'I understand I'm not the most liked guy in the world, but how could she do this to me.'_

Puck skipped the rest of the day; he got in his car and hung out at the park, watching parents take their kids for walks.

'_How nice it must be to be them' _he thought, _'They don't have a care in the world, they have moms and dads who take care of them, no love issues, no nothing, their biggest problem is what color crayon to use.'_

He looked at his watch; it was 1:50 pm, time to pick up his sister. He got in his car and felt his phone vibrate; it was Rachel, she was calling him. He pressed the 'ignore' button and put it next to him. 20 minutes later he arrived at his sister's school, she was sitting next to the boy she was describing this morning, he honked the horn and they stood up, the boy hugged her and Puck honked again making them both jump. Jazzy said goodbye and stomped to the car.

"Noah! Could you be any less co- what's wrong" she said worriedly.

"Nothing" he said driving off.

"But your crying" she said wiping away a tear.

"What" he said looking in the mirror; he didn't even realize he had been crying.

"Noah what happened" she said. He looked at his little sister and saw that she was thinking the worst.

He patted her head, "Nothing, lady issues" he said.

Jazzy took a deep breath, "What did you do" she mocked; in her eyes it was always Puck's fault.

"It's not my fault this time" he said; his phone started ringing, it was Rachel again, again he pressed the ignore button and threw it in the back seat.

"Spill it broski" she said. The entire ride home he told her about the kiss, the way he found out about the bet everything, she just sat there a listened with the occasional jaw drop. When they got home she quickly got out of the car and slammed it.

"I'll kill her" she said opening the door.

"Calm down Jazzy" he said closing the door.

"No, the only one that gets s to hurt you is me!" she said. Puck just chuckled and sat down on the couch.

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 and he and his sister were watching CSI: NY on TV. They had ordered pizza so when the doorbell rang it wasn't a surprise, but who was behind it was.<p>

Jazzy got up and opened the door "Fuck you, bitch" Puck heard her say as she slammed the door. At first Puck thought it was that Bryan kid, but when he opened the door it was Rachel.

He went to close the door but Rachel held it open with her foot, "Wait, Noah let me explain"

"It's Puck" he said fighting Rachel to close the door.

"Puck please I'm sorry."He stopped fighting, "Oh you're sorry? You're sorry for playing my feelings for you so that you could win what 20, 30 bucks?"

"10"

"$10!, you know what Rachel, fuck you. You didn't have to try to get me to fall in love with you because I've loved you since sophomore year. I never went out with you to make Quinn jealous, that was just a cover-up. The entire time we hung out, or I tried to get you to go out with me I always thought you'd never leave Finn for me because I wasn't good enough for you, so thank you Rachel for letting it known that I'm not. So do me a favor Rachel, lose my number." He felt tears well up in his eyes as he slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! More to come soon. Review please :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**First off I want to say sorry for not updating, my computer was broken. Also thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry that you guys didn't like the last chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

_**Choir Room- the next day**_

Jazzy and Puck did not tell their mom what happened. Jazzy wanted to punch Rachel- and everyone else In the Glee club- in the face. The ride to Jazzy's school was awkward and Puck didn't know why and after he dropped her off he went straight to school; he didn't want everyone to think he was a girl so he was going to go back to the Glee club and pretend like everyone didn't stab him in the back. He wasn't going to talk to anyone but of course everyone was going to talk to him; people are only your friends when they do something wrong and want your forgiveness.

didn't know what happened, then again he is always the last to know. Rachel was standing in front of Finn when he walked in, Kurt was sitting with Mercedes talking about fashion weekly or something, Tina and Mike were making out in the corner and Brittany, Santana and Quinn were doing each other's hair. Artie was playing the guitar so when he stopped everyone looked a Puck. He didn't look a anyone as he went to the seat all the way in the back.

"What!" he said sitting down, everyone but Rachel looked away. She looked like she was going to come up and talk to him and he just shook his head. Mr. Shue walked in and handed out sheets with music on it. They were learning about pitches today but Puck didn't care, he saw that Finn and Rachel were holding hands and it made his stomach turn. He zoned out for most of the lesson until he saw Jazzy walking in the hallway.

"Jazzy?" he said getting up and walking toward her, "What's wrong?"

"Is this the Glee club?" she asked looking straight at Rachel.

"Yeah wh-" Puck started but Jazzy marched right up to Rachel and slapped her in the face, she must have slapped her hard because the sound was loud enough you could hear it down the hallway.

"WHAT THE UCK JAZZY!" Rachel screamed, it was the first time she ever said the 'f bomb'.

"You are a fucking bitch Rachel Berry! All of you are freaking assholes! You played my with my brother's feeling for no reason, what has he ever done to you that he deserved that? Oh right nothing. A BET! _Really? _Since when are you guys twelve!"

Puck looked at Jazzy with wide eyes and everyone looked at the floor, Puck could tell they felt bad. Satisfied, Jazzy walked out of the room, and of course Puck followed her.

"What the hell was that" he said stopping her at the end of the hallway.

"Sticking up for my big brother"

"Why?"

"Someone had too, no one hurts my brother and gets away with it"

Puck smiled down at his little sister and gave her a hug, "how'd you get here anyway, it's like 5 miles from here"

"I walked" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That far!"

"Oh shut up, I can take care of my self"

"Ugh fine whatever, but I'm driving you back"

"Got your keys?"

He felt his pockets, "Be right back"

He walked in and Rachel had an icepack on her face witch was red like a lobster, he looked at Finn who looked pissed, "What are you looking at" he said grabbing his keys and his backpack.

"Your sister just slapped my girlfriend!" He said in a loud tone.

"And if you don't shut up I'm going to punch you in the face" Puck replied quickly, smiling to himself. He drove Jazzy back to her school but didn't go back to his; he figured if he's out why would he go back? So for the next 5 hours he ate at the food court in the mall and played in the arcade- he didn't have o pick jazzy up at school so he got time to himself for once. At 4:30 he was on his way home when he saw Artie and Kurt coming toward him.

"What" he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Artie blurted out.

"And I'm sorry I started the bet, it started out as a playful statement like 'ha-ha I bet 10 bucks Rachel could make Puck fall in love with her in a week' but then it turned into something more and I'm sorry" Kurt said quickly.

"Is that supposed to make things better?" Puck said.

"We know you wont forgive us for a while-" Kurt started to say but Puck interrupted him.

"I don't think I can forgive you Finn, Rachel or Mercedes at all. You guys probably don't even feel bad about it, you just don't want me to quit the Glee club. As for the rest of the club, I don't care, if they apologize I'll forgive them but I honestly just don't give a shit anymore. So Artie it's all good but Kurt, what you guys did was so disgusting it makes me want to puke."

Artie put up a hand and Puck gave him a hive-five. Kurt apologized again and said he wasn't giving up which made Puck chuckle and they laughed.

'_Maybe I should forgive _him_' _Puck thought, _'He did apologize.'_ Puck shook his head and walked to his car. He drove home and went straight to bed. He woke up to 3 text message from Rachel. **'**

**Can we meet please?'**

'**I'm so sorry!'**

'**Come on Puck can't we just talk?"**

Puck contemplating saying yes but he couldn't do it.

'**No.'** He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter better. Review please :) 3<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Choir Room- One month later**_

Puck still wanted Rachel, who was still with Finn, he wants to not want her- to love someone else, but being in Glee club, watching her sing is like falling in love with her all over again. obviously knew what happened, Jazzy's little stunt kind of gave it away, so whenever he did pairs he never put Puck and Rachel together until today when he messed up.

Puck was talking to Artie about 's new stress pimple; "It's huge," Puck, said chuckling.

"I wonder if Ms.P scrubs it with those yellow gloves and a wipe." Artie had said and Puck burst out laughing. Finn gave him a look of curiosity, their friendship had never been the same, and Finn had apologized-everyday. Puck messed up with Finn, a lot, and what Puck had done to him in the past was mean but what he did was just cruel. Puck had patched things up with most of the Glee club, he was even friends with Kurt and Mercedes again, he and Finn were working on it and he just could not forgive Rachel. She tries to talk to him everyday, she apologizes and part of him just wanted to hug her and forgive her but another part says don't let her get close, because she'll just break your heart even more. Rachel was always on Puck's mind, he realized that she was the only person he was completely honest with. But back to the mess up.

was assigning partners for a hip-hop duet, "Kurt and Artie, Finn and Santana, Brittany and Mike, Tina and Quinn, and Puck and Rachel." The class was silently awkward for the next minute, and then the bell rang.

"?" Puck said.

"Si, Senor?" said.

"You paired me with Rachel"

"Oh crap" Mr. Schue said.

"I don't mind" Rachel said coming up behind them.

"Yeah but I do" Puck said

"Let's be mature about this Noah," Rachel said.

"It's Puck," he said.

"Listen guys I'm sorry but I can't switch, just deal with it," said said walking out.

Puck looked down at a smiling Rachel, "We're doing I'm the one" she said.

"Whatever" Puck said.

"Listen if you just let me explain I-"

"Don't even try," he said.

"You listened to everyone but me"

"Cause no one else took my heart, threw it on the ground and did the flamingo on it. Nobody took my feelings and used them as a play toy. No one disappointed me as much as you did." He stopped and looked at her.

"Did you actually love me?" Rachel said.

"Since the first day we started dating.

"I didn't realize…" Rachel trailed off.

"That's because you're a selfish bitch. No rehearsals; I'll memorize the lyrics and wing it" he said walking away. He took a deep breath, it felt good to finally say that to her, but he still loved her.

"Stop" Rachel said.

"What" he said turning around. Rachel surprised him with a kiss on the lips, he pulled away quickly, "STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" he said starting to turn around.

"I'm not playing!" Rachel said, stopping Puck in his tricks, "Remember how you said liking Quinn was a cover up for liking me? The bet was my cover up. When we sing together I cannot help but like you, you are such a sweet person and I know no one gets to see it but I did, I see you with your sister and you are the best person in the world. Finn was onto me saying that I liked you and I dint want you two to fight over me again so I said that even if I did you wouldn't like me, the Kurt made that stupid bet comment and-"

"Slow down" Puck said, he saw she was about to cry.

"So Finn took the compliment and made it a bet. Mercedes and Kurt joined in later, that's why when I said I loved Finn at the park, I wanted you to get mad, I wanted you to hate me so I would loose the bet and you wouldn't get hurt, but you kissed me and I won, and I swear I didn't want you to find out.

"So the bet, was a way to disguise your feelings for me?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Finn?"

"I don't know"

"If you loved me you would have told me about the bet. You would break up with Finn and bring me a grape slushy like hoe I asked you out. Then we would date, and who know maybe even go to New York together, because unlike Finn I would rather have you than my dream job. Unlike Finn, I know what I want in life. Face it _I_ love you more and you know it, so what are you waiting for?"

"I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

"That once you have me you won't want me anymore, you'll find a new girl, a better one and dump me, or you'll cheat on me"

"I'd treat you better than I treated Lauren, and I treated her like a goddess." Puck did not want to talk anymore so he left and did not answer her texts. He knows that she loves him but that is not enough, he wants all of her or none at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, review please :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**History Class- an hour later**_

Puck was sitting next to Artie, behind Santana and Brittany, in History class. His teacher was going on and on about Louis XVI, boring Puck tremendously, but Artie seemed to be enjoying it. He couldn't stop thinking about what Rachel had said; he didn't believe her, he thought it was a lie so he would forgive her, the only way he would ever believer her would be if she broke up with Finn.

Artie tapped Puck on the shoulder, "What song are you doing for glee?"

"Uh Rachel has us doing 'I'm the One' by Mary J Blige featuring Drake, you?"

"I think Kurt and I are teaming up with Mike and Brittany to do 'I Got a Feelin' by the Black Eyed Peas."

"You can do that?"

"I don't know but we're doing it anyway"

Puck chuckled, "what is everyone else doing?"

"Well, some people don't want to do hip hop songs so Mr. shuester is just letting us do what we want"

"Great so now Rachel and I are going to do a different song"

"Probably," Puck smiled at Artie, "But, no I don't know what anyone else is doing."

The bell rang and Puck pushed Artie to his locker, after they said goodbye Puck walked to his locker and Rachel was standing there waiting for him.

"Hey," She said turning to him.

"Hello," he said unlocking his locker.

"Can we talk, about before?" Rachel said. Puck looked at her and he could tell she really wanted to talk.

"Auditorium after school" he said walking away, but when he turned around he saw her smile and he couldn't help but smile too.

_**Auditorium- After School**_

Puck sat in the front row, half expecting her _not_ to show up. He was proven wrong when he heard her soft voice call out "Noah", his name echoing in the auditorium. When he turned around he saw her skin glowing in the light, her black hair back into a tight pony tail.

"He-here" she stuttered. When she walked over he could smell he strawberry shampoo and lilac perfume.

She sat down next to him and smiled wider, "You actually came"

"I could stay the same"

She looked down, "About before,"

"Let me guess, you didn't mean it, it was a mistake, you love Finn."

"No I meant every word of it, I honestly didn't mean for the bet to get out or to hurt anyone, it really was a cover up."

"You should have told me about it"

"I know, there is no way to explain how I've felt for the past month"

"How _you've _felt" Puck said in a disbelieving tone, "Rachel if we are just going to sit here and talk about you I'm just going to leave"

"We're not I promise I just want to know something. Why do you love me? And I want a real answer this is a serious question"

"Haven't I basically already told you?"

"Humor me"

Puck sighed and looked her in the eyes, "Where to start. I love the fact that your eyes are dark brown but in the right light they are milk chocolate brown. I love the freckle on your cheek, and the way your hair flows. I love the way you smile and how it automatically brightens up my day. I love the way you say my name, especially when you're mad. I love the fact that you were almost no make -up, and I love the way you dress. I love that you never let anything get in the way of your dreams, that you would give up anything to get what you want. Most people find it bitchy but I find it, well, hot. The thing that draws me in the most is how you get into music, it's not just a hobby to you, it's something that brings you happiness and when you sing, it makes me want to kiss you. Rachel Berry I love everything about you, and no matter what you do will ever change that."

Rachel was wiping tears from her eyes and she hugged him as tight as she could. They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes when they finally pulled away.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He looked in her eyes one more time and they kissed. They type of kiss that made the hairs on his arms stand up and when she pulled away his lips were on fire and his eyes were closed.

His phone buzzed, it was time to pick up Jazzy, "I have to go." he said gently. She kissed him on the lips one more time before he left. Puck didn't really know what just happened, but he didn't care, that was the best kiss he's ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry about the wait guys, school and my computer problems really suck. But anyway, I don't own glee or any characters ,and I don't own any songs listed here. Really hope you guys liked the chapters. I'm about ready to wrap it up, review please :) 3<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Choir Room- The Next Day**_

Puck sat in the back with Kurt on his right, he was excited about singing his song, he was basically jumping with excitement, Puck was just glad it was Friday. Puck was laughing at him when Finn stormed in and sat down in the front seat. Rachel came in a couple seconds later with her guilty face on.

'_Holy crap did they break up?'_ he thought, and Kurt thought the same thing because he shot Puck a look. Rachel sat in the empty seat next to Puck and sent him a text.

'**We'll talk later'**

Puck smiled at his phone and Kurt must have read it because he held out his fist for a fist pump. Puck raised an eyebrow but bumped him anyway.

Mr. Schuester came in and sat on the piano, "Listen guys I have to cancel the duets, Vocal Adrenaline is or competition at Regional's and I think we need to make a set list." Kurt looked disappointed so Puck patted him on the back, Kurt put up a finger as if to say 'don't touch me' and Puck quickly put his hand on his lap. He looked over at Rachel and she was laughing at him, he stuck his tongue out and he did the same.

"Children," Puck heard Kurt mumble.

"Okay I think we should show our female voices the most, so how about an Adele song? You guys love her don't you?" Mr. Schuester said.

Rachel shot up, " I have the perfect Adele song, it'll express my- I mean the girls' voices perfectly and, not to get personal, but it describes my feeling right now perfectly."

"Rachel, I don't think we have time for you to sing-"

"Oh, c'mon Mr. Schue let her sing" Puck said loudly, Rachel smiled at him and Finn snorted.

"Fine, what Adele song are you singing Rachel?"

"_Lovesong_" she said.

"I love that song" Tina said.

"Puck can you play the guitar?" Rachel said as she made her way to the front of the room.

"Sure" he replied

Rachel stood in front of the Glee club, and as she got a microphone she winked at Puck. Puck started strumming the guitar, and Rachel closed her eyes, swaying to the music.

She took a deep breath and started singing,

"_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am home again,_

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am whole again,_

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am young again,_

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am fun again,_

_However far away I will always love you,_

_However long I stay I will always love you,_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you,_

_I will always love you,_

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am free again,_

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am clean again,_

_However far away I will always love you,_

_However long I stay I will always love you,_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you,_

_I will always love you,_

_However far away I will always love you,_

_However long I stay I will always love you,_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you,_

_I will always love you," _

He looked at her as she sang; watching her sing the song with feelings, knowing that this was meant for him, not Finn, and the look on everyone's faces told him that they knew it too. Rachel Berry was in love with Noah Puckerman, and now nothing stood in their way of being together. When she finished everyone started clapping, and she looked at Puck who clapped slowly with a huge smirk on his face, they sat down and Mr. Schue agreed to us that in next week's competition. Rachel moved her chair closer to Puck, and he smiled at her, she slowly reached her hand over and linked fingers with him, her hand was warm and soft, and that moment felt so right.

_**English Class- an hour later**_

Puck looked for Rachel in English class; she was the only reason why he was there. When the bell rang he sat down but she wasn't there.

Mike sat down next to him, "So what, is Puckleberry a thing now?"

"Not sure, but I hope so," Puck said taking out his phone.

'**Where are you?'** Puck texted Rachel

"I don't know man don't you thing it should wait, she and Finn _just_ broke up" Mike said.

'**My dad took me on vacation for the weekend, won't be back till Regional's, we'll talk then ;)' **She replied.

"Look Mike, I've been waiting to be with Rachel Berry for as long as I've known her, I'm not waiting any longer." He replied, sighing and putting away his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :). I hope you guys liked the chapter, almost done, about 2 more chapters. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or any songs. **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Regional's- 3 days later**_

Puck couldn't wait to see Rachel, it's been 3 days since he's seen her, and he misses her more than ever. Her dads took her to Chicago to visit her grandmother. They texted back and forth, he told her about Glee and she told him about the amazing city.

He was pacing back and forth when someone came up behind him and grabbed his sides, when he turned around it was Rachel. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey" she said smiling.

"Hey," he said smiling back.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I just wanted it to be clear that-"

"Yes Puck, we're together, I'm surprised the song didn't give it away" she said smiling.

He took a moment and looked her in the eyes, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words" He bent down and kissed her deeply, pressing her body close to his. She smiled as they kissed, making the side up s\his mouth curl up into a half- smile. They separated and headed back to the group, holding hands.

"So how does it feel to know that you won't be in the spotlight." he said.

"I'll get over it" she said.

"Rachel, please it's me, you love the spotlight.""No seriously, I'm really tired, and we need to show our other talent in the group, Quinn and Finn will do just fine. Plus it's my fault. I didn't want to wait till after school to go to Chicago, and all this drama distracted me from Regionals, we should have been rehearsing instead of fooling around"

"Yeah getting up on a Saturday sucked." Puck said scratching his head.

"You only rehearsed one day?"

"Yeah, Mr. Schue thinks that rehearsing too much takes the fun out of the performance."

"There is so many things wrong with that" Rachel said.

When they walked in the green room, Rachel went to check in with and Puck sat next to Finn.

"So you two are together?" Finn said taking a sip of water.

"Yeah look Finn-"

"I'm good"

"What?" Puck said turning to face him.

"I've known for a while that you've been in love with her, I mean who wouldn't be, she awesome. I guess I was just naive to think that I could ignore what was going on. Even if Rachel and I were _married_ she would have chosen you"

"I'm still sorry it didn't happen so… smoothly"

"I'll get over it, but just because I say 'I'm good' doesn't mean I like seeing you two hold hands, don't start coming to for advice, the wounds still raw"

"Got it, do you think we could ever be what we were?"

"Maybe" Finn said as the lights flickered; it was show time. The kids took their places on the stage; Puck was next to Rachel in the back so if she messed up no one would really see.

"Hey, I've never actually said it out loud" Rachel said to Puck.

"What's that?"

"Noah Puckerman, I am in love with you"

"Crap" Puck said, Rachel smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He bent down and kissed her again.

"Hey, stop swapping spit, they're about to start!" Puck heard Kurt yell.

They laughed and took their positions as the curtain slowly began to rise…

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, only the epilogue left.<strong>


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

The kids won Regional's, turns out they weren't facing Vocal Adrenaline, but they will be at Nationals. Finn and Quinn ended up together, they found 'love' in their performance, and Finn and Puck did become best- friends again, always asking each other for advice. Rachel and Puck made it all the way to graduation, no drama included, he followed her to New York, where Puck, Kurt and Rachel all lived together in an apartment but that's a story for another time…

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm done. I know this story wasn't the best, it had a lot of holes and questions I tried to fix, but overall I'm happy with it. And I will do a sequel, probabl,y but next time I won't take so long to update. Thank you all for your patience and reviews, 3<strong>

**p.s. who is_ loving_ this season of glee? I know I am... :)**


End file.
